This invention relates to liquid sampling apparatus, and more particularly to improved means for collecting liquid samples. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a novel liquid sample container and disposable liner therefor.
Fluid sampling devices, and more particularly liquid sampling devices, generally utilize sample storage bottles for storing and transporting fluid samples, such as for example wastewater, water from a stream or river, or liquid effluent from a commercial or manufacturing enterprise. The sample storage bottles, usually are made from glass or plastic and come in a variety of shapes; but regardless of their particular configuration they share the same major problem--i.e., each container must be carefully cleaned after a sample is discharged therefrom so that the container will not contaminate any future samples stored therein.
The very need for having to clean the sample containers after each use contributes significantly to the overall cost of conventional sampling apparatus. Moreover, in those cases where even the slightest contamination must be avoided, it often is necessary to use more expensive glass containers, rather than plastic sample containers, because as a general rule the glass containers are easier to clean than plastic containers, and are not likely to exhibit any surface adsorption which might otherwise occur in less expensive, plastic containers.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved fluid or liquid sample container which will obviate the need for washing the container after each use thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide improved liquid sample containers of the type described which are particularly adapted for use with existing fluid sampling apparatus, and do not require cleaning after use.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide an improved liquid sample container which includes a generally rigid, bottle member, and a disposable, plastic liner removably inserted into the rigid container to receive and store a liquid sample therein.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with accompanying drawings.